


Connected by something more

by Hisagi90



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, a riding kiwi, failed attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks too much about all the touches he gets from Aidan, thinking that there might be more and the other has perhaps feelings for him? Not being able to keep going like that anymore he takes the next chance to confronts Aidan. This might or might not ruin their friendship. Either way they end up in bed doing some afternoon sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected by something more

**Author's Note:**

> Worst summery ever, omg. Title was only used from the story with nothing better coming around. I kinda thought of this sort of prompt, but then I got bored and thought I'd try it myself. So here is my first Aidean fic and also first try at smut.

It all started with small touches, a shoulder bumping here, a clap on the back there. Nothing much to think about. Just an actor trying to get along with his new in-film brother. Perhaps breaking the ice and being easy on the new one, so that it wouldn't be so awkward joining the crew after six months of bonding.

At the beginning the touches were warm and giving him a feeling of welcome, someone taking care of him. Perhaps like an older brother. It was really nice and made it easier to build up relationships with the whole crew.

Dean O'Gorman surely was by far no amateur, but it was never easy on a new set. New set, new start or something like that. Especially on a set for a movie as big as _The Hobbit_. They were like 15 main characters - if you don't count Smaug as the antagonist. 35 years is pretty much grown-up, but no one is comfortable coming to a new set with people you haven't worked with for the most part before. No matter how open they welcome you. And if they have been together for six months, working with another actor - now his role - it's really a weird feeling coming in this late.

But his in-film brother, played by the 28-year-old irishman Aidan Turner, made it so much easier for him. Though all these touches of taking care turned into friendly touches - both became friends really fast, them playing brothers helped a lot - but also those that seemed kinda inappropriate for normal friends. Aidan simply carried on, not appearing to think more of it.

Dean though had his problems with this whole thing. He knew the way they both were right now, was not on friends basis anymore, it was not lovers either. But close enough. Aidan even continued with the touches in front of the others. They didn't seem to mind. Perhaps it was normal to them. Aidan and Dean being close, playing brothers in the movie, becoming friends in real life as well. They were always grouped together. Maybe they even thought it was only Aidan being all clingy only in front of them. But he acted like that when it was only the two of them as well. So Dean was giving it some more thought.

Or to be exact, he couldn't stop thinking too much about it. At some point he started to like the small touches a lot, looking forward to the next time Aidan's hand would touch his arm or his thigh touching his own when sitting next to each other.

It wasn't hard for Dean to figure out, that he was romantically interested in his co-actor. He had kissed other men in roles before, but never felt attracted to one of them. But it was different with Aidan. Most likely all these innocent touches slowly got to him. It was too late to stop them before he noticed he was attracted to them.

This has been going on for nine months (fifteen after they've started filming) and it just stayed the same. Dean was sure that Aidan felt the same, but he just didn't take the next step. Maybe he was waiting for Dean to react.

It was something that would change their relationship though. Crossing a border they could never go back to. But going on like this would not do either. Maybe it was time to do something, no matter how it would turn out. Dean was sure of his feelings - certainly - and Aidan either liked to play around and tease him or he liked Dean as well. So the question was only when.

The chance came pretty fast, because - really - Aidan couldn't keep his hands to himself for long when he was around Dean.

The following day filming ended at 2pm and they got out of make-up at 3pm.

"Wanna hang out?"

Here it comes.

"Dean turned to look at Aidan and smiled. "Sure."

Aidan shot back his bright smile and put an arm around Dean's shoulder to pull him close. "How about watching some stupid tv shows?"

"Sound good. My place?"

"Yeah. Will just put on some other clothes.", Aidan said and let go of Dean when they reached their trailers. "See you in a bit."

"Mh.", Dean hummed and watched the other disappearing in his trailer before going into his own.

He changed into different clothes as well, turned on the small tv and went to the kitchenette to make some coffee. It wasn't even 20 minutes later before it knocked. Someone might have to point out, that Aidan is surprisingly cute. Being all happy-go-lucky and open with others, but still knocking at times like this.

Dean opened and smiled at the other, before stepping aside to let him in. "I made coffee, want some?"

Aidan took one of Dean's hands into his and squeezed it. "Yeah, I really need one."

Dean was lost in Aidan's brown eyes for a moment before pulling his hand away, leaving a slightly surprised look on the younger's face. If Dean looked closely enough, he also could spot a small frown.

"You don't like it?", the younger asked.

The older one was taken aback by the reaction and didn't know what to say. Aidan seemed to notice his discomfort.

"I… um… I mean… sorry.", he stuttered before dropping his gaze to the floor.

A small smile appeared on Dean's face, then he took Aidan's hand back into his.

"That's not it. I like it, actually, but I don't understand it."

Aidan lifted his gaze to Dean again, having a bit of confusing in it.

Dean watched him before he turned slightly red and looked to the side. Both standing in silence for a few minutes, hands still joined, when Dean suddenly let go to turn around.

"Coffee, right?", his voice a bit higher than usual he went to fetch them two cups of coffee.

When he came back, Aidan still stood at the same place, but moved to the couch in front of the tv, when Dean gave him a small nudge with his shoulder.

They sat in silence . Was it uncomfortableness or shyness? Both didn't know what kept them from talking, when they talked about like everything all of the time. Guess this was different. A starting point or maybe the end of a good friendship.

"Look, I-", Aidan mumbled, but…

"Can we-", Dean started too.

Awkward laughing followed and Aidan to the older to go ahead first.

Dean swallowed. "Can we get this done now? I don't really feel good talking about… _this_ , but I can't got on like that… um…"

Aidan was amazed by this shy kiwi in front of him, trying to get out words, when he clearly had no problems talking about private stuff in front of reporters and fans before.

He cleared his throat before answering. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable… the thing is… I… I really don't know how to deal with this… it's my first time and… I'm just so confused and don't want to go overboard…"

Dean seemed confused, at least that's how it seemed to Aidan. **'Still better than scared, I guess.'**

"What do you mean, Aid?"

Aidan took one of Dean's hands into his own again and after some seconds he looked the other in the eye.

Dean saw the battle of thoughts and feelings in the younger's eyes and on his face. He recognized a bit of anxiety and restraint, perhaps a fire of some sort and will power. It made Aidan look so much older, like he had a lot to deal with and Dean suddenly felt sorry for putting his friend into this situation. But then again, did he really do something to get him into this situation? He couldn't ponder over it much longer because Aidan finally spoke.

"I like you, Dean O'Gorman."

The silence came back as sudden as it was broken before. Dean searching Aidan's face, but found only seriousness, his feelings and thoughts finally having settled. And Aidan just holding the other's gaze.

"All the… touches and looks… and words… all the cuddling…?", Dean murmured more to himself than questioning Aidan, as everything finally made sense.

Aidan turned a darker shade of red and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"When… why?... I…", the blond didn't really know what to say obviously. Only now understanding all the lingering touches and feelings. Finally getting the affirmation for the assumption he had about Aidan's feelings.

The younger one let out a short awkward laugh. "I don't know, somewhere along the way I guess. The moment… the moment you appeared on set I kinda felt attracted by you, at first not in any romantic way. But being around you, touching you felt so good and I didn't even knew when it turned into a need to do. I think I did it unconsciously most of the time. When I noticed that I like you, it was already too late to stop anything. But I didn't want to ruin anything and kept silent… guess I couldn't take care so well of my feelings and the touches continued."

In this moment a lot went through Dean's head. Not only made all the closeness from Aidan's part finally sense, but he had just told him, that he liked him.

Liked him back, as a matter of fact.

But as the older one he also had to think about the outcome. After finishing filming they'd go to different ways, Aidan at the other side of earth, they would have to keep up a distance relationship and he was not sure, if he could handle that.

Also what might the others think about this? They were all male main characters, how would it affect them having two gays in their mid? He remembered how hard it was for his gay roles in the past movies, never being happy and having lots of troubles. Could he really go through that all?

_".uoy ssik…"_

Could he make Aidan go through this all? Irishmen always seemed so open and without troubles like this one, but they were more of believers than other people Dean knew. What about his parents and his friends. Would it affect his future jobs?

And what about meeting-

Dean's internal monologue was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing his face and dragging him closer for lips to meet his own.

Before he even realized what was going on it was already over and he stared absentminded into the brown eyes of said irishman in front of him, who was now looking him deep into the eyes.

"You said you wanted to get this done, so stop ignoring me and talk to me, please?"

Dean regained his composure and only managed to get out some hushed "Did you just… kiss me?"

"Yes, Dean. I said, if you don't stop staring at me and continue talking right away, I'll kiss you. Guess you didn't hear it then.", Aidan let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

To his defence, he really didn't notice anything, let alone hear any… Wait, now that he thought about it, he was sure there was some disturbance in his monologue earlier. **'Damn!'**

It was too much to process at once, but following his instincts might not be so wrong sometimes. So the blond grabbed Aidan's face in his hands as well and pulled him closer until their lips met again.

And it really felt so right that he didn't care about anything else.

When they came apart, it was only to take a deep breath before lips met again. The next time they came apart, they sat there in silence, hands dropping from faces and interlacing in their laps.

Sometime in between the kisses, they had cuddled closer and their legs were now one big mess of limbs. It was comfortable like that, as always, being as close as possible. The only difference now was, that it was actually planned.

Aidan smiled and moved closer, so that he could whisper with a slow and deep voice into Dean's ear. "I take this as a return of feelings."

Dean shuddered, from the aroused voice near his ear or the things Aidan said, he was not sure. But he knew that he wanted this. Right now, badly. So he'd better get it done and have them move to the next step.

"I think… at some point… I…", though he wanted it them to continue, Dean had no idea how spell it out. No matter what their feelings were, it would still change a lot. But some hot sex with this fucking hot irishman will be worth it. Yes, he was actually quite sure of that. "Fuck yes, Aidan, I like you too."

The blond could only register a small smirk forming on the other's face before hands grabbed him again and pulled him in for a longer and more lustful kiss. When they parted after some minutes, they were panting heavily and had actually moved, Dean laying on his back on the couch and Aidan leaning over him.

The only thing that went through both their minds was the poor person that would dare disturb them now to be a head shorter at the end of the day.

Looking each other in the eye, both thought about how to continue, how far to continue, if to stop for now. But just one look at the other's face showed, that the other was just as horny and needy right now.

Dean leaned upwards to fetch Aidan's lips, who in return moved back a bit to let him miss, a smirk forming on his face. "We're going to do this?"

The older one leaned back. "We'd both be in trouble if we stop now."

In return the other giggled, moved down to leave a light kiss on the other's mouth and moved back to get up from the couch. Holding out a hand to help the other up and leading him to the bedroom.

"We've done every possible shit together, but I'm feeling pretty shy and timid right now."

"I'm amazed how easily you just said that. That was really embarrassing."

Dean squeezed the others hand a bit harshly. "Thanks, mate." It earned him an awkward laugh and look from the other, which made clear, that he felt just about the same.

Giving himself a push he pulled Aidan over to the bed, pushing him on his shoulders down to sit on the corner, before going to his closet and looking for lube and condoms. Really, when was the last time he needed them?

"Uh.", came the small groan behind him and he turned to find Aidan getting rid of his sweater and t-shirt.

The other catched his look and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, your ass is so delicious looking, I couldn't help it."

Finally having found the stuff, he went back to the bed, throwing the tube and condoms onto it and feeling up Aidan's now naked shoulders, leaning down to initiate another kiss.

Aidan's hands touched Dean's hip bones and went upwards below the black t-shirt, slowly sliding it up, breaking their kiss to pull it off of him and going back to kissing while pulling down Dean. Who in return put his knee in between Aidan's thighs on the bed, slowly pushing down the younger so that he lay on his back with the older one leaning above this time. All the while not breaking the kiss.

Dean nibbled at Aidan's lower lip before breaking free, just to put small kissed down the chin and neck, giving his left collarbone a light bite which earned him a deep growl from the man below him. Continuing his way he used one hand to play around with Aidan's right nipple, while using his tongue on the left. Kissing around it, licking at it, finally biting.

Aidan's hand found its way into blond hair, trying to push him down, telling him to go on. Dean chuckled and gave the nipple a last kiss before going further down - licking a bit into the depth of the navel - and finally arriving at the waistband. Tugging with his index finger on it, lifting his head to look at Aidan, who was watching him with dark eyes filled with lust.

Dean didn't need any more affirmation to continue. While Aidan lifted his hip, Dean pulled down his pants all the way, followed by the boxers in a slower act of undressing. Meanwhile he had straddled Aidan's thighs and had to pull down the boxers in between his own legs, behind his back to the feet. Aidan simply shaking them off, making them drop to the ground.

Dean sat now on the other's legs, staring down at the - by now - semi hard-on from the guy he thought about endlessly in the last months. That this is his first time with a guy should be obvious. But on the other hand, this was no mere guy, this was Aidan.

Aidan coughed intentionally to get Dean's attention. "I actually quite enjoy the sight of you on me, but… erm…"

The blond smirked, moving his left hand down, tapping his fingers along the other's shaft, circling around to tease him his impatience.

"Dean, god damnit!", Aidan roared and gripped onto the sheets with both hands, trying to push his hips up into the touch. It turned fast into a moan, when warmth surrounded his poor member. He didn't have to look to know what it was.

The older one had taken him completely into his mouth, licking and sucking up and down the shaft, one hand holding down the other's hips, the other hand cupping his balls. A hand found its way back into Dean's hair as well.

Dean felt the hard-on growing in his mouth and hummed. His own member pressing tightly against fabric, in desperate need to be taken care of.

Aidan pulled at his hair. "I can't… much longer…"

The older one let go with a loud wet sound, grabbing to his left for the condoms and tube he had dumped on the bed there earlier. While still straddling Aidan it was a bit complicated to get off his trousers and boxers, but finally got them down.

"I think you'd better close your eyes now.", Dean said in a hushed voice while lubing two of his fingers.

The younger gulped and did as suggested. He'd never thought to be topped by the smaller kiwi, but honestly, he didn't care. Actually, the thought of Dean banging him was fucking hot. While starting to imagine ahead of time - really the wrong time, but who cares anyway - he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper, trying to be held back, but still managing to come out. He opened his eyes and gasped for air.

Dean was still straddling his legs and actually working on himself, his left hand down between his legs. Aidan could only guess, but it was obviously that the blond was fingering himself open while supporting his body with the other hand on the bed.

It took all of Aidan's will power not to jump him and he silently watched, his cock throbbing with needily anticipation.

"I told you… to close… your eyes!", the blond huffed out in between pushing fingers in and out of himself.

"I'm sorry, but this is turning me on beyond belief."

Dean chuckled and looked at the cock in front of him. "Didn't think that could… grow even more."

Aidan sat up and looked the other into the eye, before leaving a small kiss on the neck and grabbing for the tube and condoms. Opening the wrapping and rolling on the condom, before putting some lube on his hand and starting to stroke himself slowly. Making himself come would be the last thing he wanted right now. He was pretty near though. When he let go, Dean had also stopped, both close to each other and panting hard.

"Will you…?"

Due to his kneeing position while straddling, Dean was a bit taller than Aidan and looked down at him. Licking his lips slowly, knowing it would affect the other. Aidan's gaze really dropped and his yes became even fuller of lust. Dean smiled.

The older put his hand on Aidan's shoulder and pushed him down on his back again, moving forward so that he was above the waiting cock from the younger one.

"Oh, fuck.", Aidan took a deep breath, not daring to look away from Dean just a mere feet above his cock, slowly moving down.

"Wait!", he called out, grabbing the other with both hands at the hip, stopping his movement. The other in return giving him a surprised look.

"Erm… are you really sure… about that?"

Dean simply raised an eyebrow. "If you're at least half as much willingly as your cock, then you shouldn't worry."

Before Aidan could say anything else, Dean lowered himself onto his cock, sliding easily onto it, his hole taking it in in one go. Seems like he prepared himself quite well. Once he was fully seated he stilled to get used to the feeling. The pain he was feeling was near nonexistent.

He moved his hands behind himself to rest on Aidan's thighs for support, before he started to move his hips up and down slowly. Aidan still had his hands on Dean's hips and caressed circles with his thumbs over the other's skin. Not daring to move and giving up being in control for now. This really was not so bad after all. How often exactly does it happen that some hot kiwi is riding you?

Aidan dismissed the thought and tried to get back to his job at hand. One hand actually moved down to Dean's neglected cock and started to stroke him slowly in rhythm with Dean's hips moving up and down. When he squeezed it a bit, the older man gave a small whimper, sparing him a look and getting a smirk in return, before going back to work.

Dean's rhythm quickened and so did Aidan's. Latter felt how Dean at first moved a bit around until he found the perfect angle to move down so that Aidan's cock was hitting his prostate. A shudder going through the older's body and leading to him squeezing around the cock inside him.

" _Fuck_ , Dean…", Aidan groaned and his grip of his hand around the others cock tightened as well. The reaction he got was nails digging into his thighs.

"I'm nearly… there, Aid."

"Me too.", Aidan moaned when Dean slid down even harder and faster.

It didn't take more than some more minutes of continued stroking and riding until Dean's body stiffened a bit before he climaxed, spilling all over Aidan's hand and his movements slowing down, but his clenching of muscles around the cock inside of him made Aidan come and releasing into him. 

The older one moved a hand from the other's thigh to his own hip, touching the hand resting there and when the other let go, intertwining their fingers while both riding it out, panting hard.

Dean looked down at Aidan, before meeting him halfway for a short but lustful kiss. Aidan let go of the softening cock and put his hand back on Dean's hip, helping him up from his own cock and laying him down next to him.

"We probably should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, we should.", Aidan hummed, but didn't make any attempt to move besides turning on his side to look at Dean, smiling softly.

Dean studied him, a frown appearing on his face and Aidan's smile was gone in a second.

"What's the matter? Don't … don't tell me you regret it?"

Dean chuckled. "No, of course not." He looked at Aidan for some quiet seconds before continuing. "Are we… um, you and me… now… is this more for you as a fling?"

Aidan rested his head on his hand, elbow propped up against the mattress. "Do you want this to be a fling?"

Dean shaked his head instantly and Aidan moved his other hand forward to pinch Dean's nose. "Then I'd be happy to call you my boyfriend, Mr. O'Gorman."

Dean finally smiled as well. "Mr. Turner, my dear boyfriend, I hope you know how to treat your partner properly though. … I think there won't be much change in our behaviour however, you were cuddling and sticking to me enough as it is. Couldn't keep your hands off of me, sneaky bastard you."

"Was just trying to get your attention and it worked.", Aidan answered and started laughing.

"Yeah it did, I guess." Dean watched the other before closing in and putting a kiss on the other's nose, what made him stop laughing.

"If you continue like that, Deano, I'm going to take you again. Right here, right now."

"Just to make it clear, that I took you.", Dean smirked and sat up, giving a light clap to Aidan's naked belly. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and dressed again." His smile grew a bit wider and he added, "At least a bit."

Aidan followed suit and they managed to clean themselves up without any further incidents, putting back on their boxers, trousers and shirts. Laying back down on the bed, because there was still some time left before it was time for dinner, Aidan cuddled into Dean's arms, resting his face on the other's chest.

"Thank you for coming to me."

"I think everyone would have."

The younger giggled and the feeling sent a shiver down the other's spine. "I only need you, though."

Dean hummed. "That's good then. You could have been a bit more direct, you know. That was very much unlike you."

"Hmpf, even if you've played gay roles, it's not like I could have just jumped on you. Like _'hey mate, I like you, go out with me'_? Stupid."

"Seems more like you.", Dean said, stroking the other's hair. "I guess it wouldn't even be a surprise to the guys if we tell them about us. We were way too close either way."

"Not going to tell them already though, right?", Aidan asked, tapping his fingers on the other's chest.

"I think not. Don't want to deal with possible awkwardness before the end."

"Good."

"All good?"

"All good.", Aidan laughed out, lifting his head to kiss Dean on the mouth again, before laying back down.

Dean on the other hand was back into thoughts. Good thing his instinct was right and Aidan felt the same. If not this could have turned their friendship upside down. Guess they are connected by something more, like a special bond. Like Fíli and Kíli perhaps. And it made this whole situation a lot better. There might come other problems to deal with, telling their co-actors, friends, family, keeping in contact when it's time to part and Aidan has to move back to Ireland, but this is all for the future. Using the time they have now, seems to be the best idea. Worrying comes later. Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, I'm so done with this. The first and definitively last smut fic I've written. It took me like 1 1/2 weeks to write, because I got stuck when Dean was stuck and I was too embarrassed writing. I'll stick with fluff, if any.
> 
> Thanks for reading I guess :)  
> Also thanks to kaay and emma for pointing out some stupid mistakes.


End file.
